Where the World Will Take Us
by YellowShadess
Summary: This a sequel to my story Scared to Death. Go read it and you'll understand. Set 4 years after 'Watershed'
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys! YellowShades here with a sequel! It's the part 2 of my story Scared to Death. -J.A.**

* * *

Finding out...

Beckett sat on the toilet bowl. She was holding 4 pregnancy tests. All positive! She hadn't been feeling well the past few days and she was late. On her way home from the precinct last night she had stopped by the pharmacy and picked up a bunch of them. While her daughter was playing and her husband was writing she took them. She was pregnant. With their 2nd child. She wasn't scared. Not even the slightest. She looked up and smiled. Another baby. With the man she loves.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Mommy?" It was her daughter Johanna at the door. She threw the tests into the garbage bag and threw a bunch of toilet paper on top of them. :Yes sweetie?" The little girl opened the door and smiled at her mommy. She had Kate's long brown hair, nose and facial expressions and she had Rick's eyes, smile and over active imagination. She was a perfect mix of her parents. She was also as smart as her big sister. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Kate smiled at her precious little girl, got up and walked into the kitchen to make her daughter breakfast. As she was pouring a bowl of cereal, Rick walked out of his office ready to greet his beautiful wife. He woke up early so he could finish his newest Nikki Heat book. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her softly. "Hey babe. How did you sleep?" He smiled as he grabbed a bowl and joined Johanna at breakfast. ""Very well actually." "I'm glad to hear that. How are you feeling?" She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Much much better." She kissed him "Any luck on the book?" He sighed and threw his head back, "No. Writers block is horrible." She patted him on the back and went to go get dressed for the day to come.

2 hours later Kate grabbed her bag and walked into Rick's office. 'Alright Rick, Esposito just filled me in on the case, I assumed Ryan filled you in?" Rick looked up at his wife, "Yeah. He just called me. This is one juicy case." Kate gave him a look. "Rick. You can't get distracted from the book. It needs to be done. That's why I'm taking Johanna with me." He look at her confused. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to the grocery store, then the mall, then I have to put my check into the bank. I don't want you to be distracted by our over active child so I'm taking her with me. You better write or else you aren't getting any tonight." Just then Johanna walked into the office clutching her teddy bear that her Uncle Javi got her when she was born. "Come on baby, Lets go." The little girl folded her arms and pouted. "But mommy! I want to stay with daddy!" Kate shook her head, "Daddy has to work. We will be back soon. Don't worry." The pair walked out waving to Rick and He got back to work.

Kate walked into the bank and sighed. 4 people in front of her. She just wanted to get home. Her feet were hurting and Johanna got really heavy really fast. The little girl wouldn't let her mother put her down. She just wanted to go home and play all day. She had just gotten off the phone with Ryan. Apparently, the victim was found with no blood but an obvious stab wound. Maybe she was moved. She decided to call Rick and see how the writing was coming...

* * *

**Okay guys! Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy the story. Chapter 2 will be up soon. ****This chapter will basically be a preview to Scared to Death. So after you read it go to my page and read the story if you haven't already**-J.A.


	2. Chapter 2: June

**Hi guys! First, OH MY LIVING AND BREATHING SWEET TATER TOTS! Did anyone see the promo! It's not much but it is literally amazing! She didn't give us an answer but it was still flipping fantastic. Here is chapter 2! -J.A.**

* * *

_An hour after Scared to Death... _

Castle walked into their loft holding Johanna in his arms and holding Kate's hand. He wouldn't let them go for a second. Kate kept on reassuring him that they were both okay. Even though Kate said that she was okay he made both of them get checked out by the paramedics and now that he knows that she is pregnant again he is going to be over protective like he was while she was pregnant with Johanna. Johanna didn't say anything since Castle found her in the bank.

"Castle, I told you we are fine, the paramedics told you that we were fine. You can let go of us now. We aren't going any where." Castle looked at her with un sure eyes. She kissed him and smiled. He let go of her hand and put Johanna on the floor. As soon as the little girl's feet touched the ground she bursted into tears and started screaming. Castle immediately picked her up and she held on to him for dear life. He looked at his wife with worry in his eyes. Kate tried to take the girl out of her husbands hands but she wouldn't budge. They both grew more worried by the second. They didn't know what to do. They called Alexis. She had studied physiology in college and was on her way to getting a doctorate. The eldest Castle child rushed over to the loft.

"Johanna. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alexis spoke softly to her 6 year old sister. The little girl sat on her father's lap starring at the corner clutching her favorite teddy bear. She was showing no emotion. Only when Rick tired to put her down. "Jo-be. It's Lexi. Come on, tell me what's wrong sweetheart. You can tell me anything." Alexis rested a hand on the little girl's arm. Only then is when she stopped starring at the corner and turned her attention to her older sister. She looked up with tears in her eyes and spoke.

"The mean man has mommy." She buried her head in her fathers shoulder and began to sob. Both Rick and Alexis looked up at each other. Kate was okay. She was sitting behind them at the kitchen table trying to find out what was wrong with her daughter via the internet. Kate heard this and looked up from her computer screen. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Rick.

"But sweetheart, Mommy's okay." Rick assured his daughter. The little girl shook her head and began to cry and speak.

"The mean man pushed me off of mommy, grabbed her by her hair and made her walk with him to the other room. She isn't okay. Mommy isn't okay!" The little girl sobbed uncontrollably into her father's chest. Why was she acting like this? She saw Kate being

"Honey, I'm right here. I'm okay." Kate looked at her daughter. The little girl looked up and saw her mother starring at her. She jumped into her mother's arms and started bawling. Alexis looked at her father with concern. Kate spoke softly.

"Baby, you saw me beat up the mean man, why did you think I was still with him?"

"The man walked out with you in front of him. I was so scared that I laid my head down on daddy shoulder and covered my ears. I was so scared I was going to loose you mommy." The little girl sat up and hugged her mother tight. The 3 adults didn't know what to say. This was weird.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Castle asked Alexis. He was hoping she had an explanation for what had just happened.

"No dad, I have no clue. I'm going to go home and see what it is. I think I've seen this before. Plus, Max might be worried as to where I am." She kissed her father good night and told him to tell Kate and Johanna goodnight as well. She had moved in with her long time boyfriend Max shortly after their college graduation. Rick stood by the door of his loft starring at his wife and child. He had nearly lost them today. He was never going to let him out of his site again. As bad as it sounds, he wouldn't know what to do if he had lost his wife or any of his children. He decided to make some food and snuggle up with his family for the rest of the night.

Two hours later The Castle family were snuggled up in Rick and Kate's bed. They decided to let Johanna sleep with them tonight after the day they had. They also told her about the baby.

"So, there is a baby in there?" Johanna asked pointing to her mother's stomach.

"Yeah honey, You're going to be a big sister in 9 months." said Kate, she looked up at Rick and smiled at him. He was so happy she was pregnant again. They had talked about having a second child months ago. They tried but they didn't succeed so they put making a baby on the back burner for a while. Then Kate got pregnant.

"Wait, am I going to have a little brother or a little sister?" The little girl looked up at her parents with a questionable look on her face.

"We don't know yet baby. What do you want?" Rick asked his youngest daughter. "Well, Jenna has a younger brother and he's cool. But Lexis has me an I love hanging out with Lexis. So I don't know." Johanna was talking about Kevin and Jenny's 2 children Jenna and Michael. The little girl rubber her eyes and yawned loud. She snuggled between her parents and feel asleep fast. The pair kissed her good night and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the whole Johanna thing went fairly quick but I might re-visit it in the future. *Spoiler* I know that in season 6 Alexis will have a new boyfriend but Idk his name so I just put down Max for her season 5 BF. Also, I will be taking the pregnancy week by week starting in the next chapter. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A. **


	3. Chapter 3: July

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I had Freshman (Grade 9) orientation (I'm not a freshman. I had to show the freshman around the school so they wouldn't get lost on the first day.) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, no one will get hurt in this story. This isn't that type of story. The only thing bad was the hostage part and one part in a future chapter. I just want to make that clear for some readers. Plus I know I said I was going week by week of the pregnancy but I will be going month by month so you guys have more to read in less time to wait. -J.A.**

* * *

_July..._

Castle rolled over in bed and reached for his wife. He was greeted by an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He found the bathroom door ajar and he heard some horrible noises coming from the bathroom. He got up and walked towards the door. He spoke softly, "Kate? Are you okay?" He heard a flush of the toilet and running water. She walked out of the bathroom a minute later, her hair in a high pony tail and her eyes red and puffy. When she saw him standing there she embraced him in a hug for a long time. He stood there holding her in his big, strong arms for a while then she spoke up,

"Now I know why I was sick the past few days. Morning sickness!" She said it like it was a surprise. He laughed a little and guided her back to bed. It was 6 am and they didn't have to be up for another 2 hours for her doctor's appointment. It was a week after the whole bank fiasco and she called her OB\GYN and scheduled an appointment for today at 9. They were going to see the baby today and see how far along Kate was. Kate got into bed and cuddled with her husband. It was days like this *Besides the morning sickness* that she cherished.

A hour and a half later Rick was woken up by the sound of small feet running into their bedroom. He smiled when he saw a little head poke out from below the bed. Johanna wasn't tall enough for her whole head to be seen above the bed. He decided to let Kate sleep for a little more and made breakfast with his daughter.

Father and daughter were in the kitchen making pancakes when Johanna spoke up. "Can I go with you and mommy today?" As he flipped a pancake he spoke,

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you can't. But, you'll have a good time with Alexis today. We will be back by 11. Now, go wake up mommy for breakfast." The little girl got off her pedestal and ran for Kate and Rick's room. They decided not to tell anyone about the baby until the 3rd month. Just to be safe. That and Johanna can't keep a secret to save her life. She almost blew the surprise party Kate threw for Rick's birthday last year. Thank god she was too pre occupied with her toys and Jenna to actually tell him about the party when she was around him days before the party.

The little girl ran back into the kitchen and back on her pedestal and continued to help her father make pancakes. 5 minutes later Kate came strolling into the kitchen and embraced her husband in a slow, deep, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss when they heard their daughter shout eww and cover her face. They smiled and started to eat. "We have to leave soon." Kate said as she bit into her pancake. Castle nodded. Johanna folded her arms and pouted at her parents. "It's not fair! Why won't you tell me what's going on!" The pair looked at each other and smiled. Having one of their famous 'expression conversations' that Johanna hated with a sick passion. "It's a surprise sweetie. You'll know soon enough." Kate said smiling. Johanna gave her parent's a good 'Johanna suspicious look' that she inherited from Kate. After the group was done eating Rick and Kate got ready for the doctors and Johanna watched TV while playing with her baby doll. Alexis walked into the loft and hugged her little sister. Even Alexis didn't know where the pair was going.

Alexis sat with Johanna and listened to the little girl talk about her dream she had a day ago ad her dolls. Rick and Kate descended from their bedroom grabbing their stuff and leaving the loft. "Alright lex, We will be back by 11. Be good for your sister Jo!" Kate said as she grabbed her keys. Rick was ready to leave when Alexis stopped him and spoke up. "Where ARE you guys going?" The pair smiled at their daughters. "Goodbye girls." Rick said as they walked out. Alexis looked at her sister and Johanna threw her hands up, "They wouldn't tell me anything!" Alexis decided to let it go and corner her dad when they got back.

At the doctor's office, Kate was laying down on the examination table in a hospital gown. Thinking about their second child. It brought a smile to her face every time. Rick sat in the chair by the table playing with the diagram of the baby. Kate noticed this and whisper-yelled at him. "Castle! Stop before you break something!" He put the diagram back and hung his head. The doctor, , walked into the room. "Good mooring Mr and Mrs. Castle. How are you feeling Kate?" The doctor sat on the seat at the foot of the table. "I've been better. Started getting morning sickness last week." "Okay, well, put your feet up on the stirrups and I will start the exam." The doctor started her exam and Rick held Kate's hand. Kate felt really uncomfortable and she just wanted it to be over. 20 minutes later the doctor announced that the exam was over and pulled out a sonogram machine. Kate lifted the gown and exposed her stomach. The doctor put cold gel on her and took the wand and placed it on Kate's stomach. The doctor moved it around until the group heard a rapid heartbeat fill the room. Rick and Kate looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Their baby. Their beautiful baby. "Alright, it looks like you are 10 weeks along." Kate looked at the doctor with a confused look. "10 weeks? Really. I thought I was 4." "Nope. 10. and the baby is growing well. Congratulations. You can get dressed and I'll prescribe some pre-natal vitamins for you. See you in a month!"

The pair walked through the door and found Alexis and Johanna lounged on the couch asleep. The pair smiled at each other. Rick picked up Johanna from the couch and brought her to her bed. Kate woke up Alexis. She hugged the young woman. "Thank you Alexis." "No problem Kate. So, Where were you today?" Kate smiled and spoke. "When your father comes back we'll tell you."

Rick entered the living room and saw his wife and daughter talking. "She napping still." Kate saw him and smiled. "I think we should tell Alexis." He smiled and sat next to his wife, "Alexis. you are going to be a big sister again." Alexis sat there in shock and happiness. "Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She embraced them in a hug. "Here's the thing Alexis. You can't say a word to anyone. Not even Max." Rick said. The young woman nodded and began to speak to Kate about the baby. Rick looked at his wife and oldest child and was so happy that this was his life.

* * *

_July week 12..._

Kate walked into the precinct happy as can be. She entered her 3rd month of pregnancy and she couldn't wait to tell everyone her news. "Espo! Ryan! I am inviting you two to the old haunt tonight at 7. Bring Jenny and the kids." The partners watched their boss stroll away looking like a giddy school girl. "DO you know what's going on with her?" asked Javi to Ryan. "Nope. But we'll find out tonight."

Kate walked into the morgue with the biggest smile on her face. "Damn honey! You are looking really happy today!" "I am happy! Speaking of today, You're invited to the old haunt tonight at 7." Kate walked out of the morgue after talking with Lanie and went home to get ready for tonight. She couldn't wait to tell her whole family that Her and Rick were expecting another baby. She entered the loft and heard the typing of keys and a little girl's laughter. She looked into Castle's office and found Rick sitting at his desk typing away at his new book and Johanna sitting on his couch talking about everything and anything that came to her mind. Kate made her presence known. Johanna looked up and saw her mother standing at the door. She ran and jumped on her mother and embraced her in a hug. "Alright Kitty. You need to get ready for tonight. Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute" Kate set the little girl down and she booked for the stairs. Kate walked around and sat on Rick's lap and kissed him. "So, you invited everyone." "Let me see, We have us, Alexis and Max, Martha and my father, Ryan, Jenny and the kids, Lanie and Esposito and... that's it." Rick smiled at his beautiful wife. He couldn't wait for everyone to know. Kate got up and walked upstairs to help Johanna get ready. He sat in his office and looked around. He saw the pictures of his family and he smiled. His life was perfect and he couldn't wait for this baby to arrive and be apart of it.

At 7 everyone started to arrive at The Old Haunt and the party was in full swing. Everyone talked and laughed and had the time of their life. When everyone arrived Rick and Kate got up and spoke. "Alright everyone! Now I know you guys are wondering why we invited you all here today and it's because we have an announcement." Kate spoke up now. "Rick and I are expecting another baby!" Everyone was so happy the congratulated the couple and the whole night was filled with baby stories and happiness. Jenna noticed that Johanna wasn't like herself so she decided to talk to her. "Jo? Are you okay?" The two little girls sat at an empty table and talked "Jenna, you have a brother younger than you. How did you feel when you found out you were gunna be a big sister?" Jenna thought for a little bit. "I was a little upset because I wasn't the baby but then my mommy told me I had a big job. I had to be the Bestest big sister in the whole world! Then I thought that maybe a baby wasn't a bad idea." Johanna smiled and the girls walked over to the group and joined in the conversation.

Everyone left around 10. The kids fell asleep around 10 so everyone decided that it was time to go home. Rick and Kate entered the loft. Rick was holding Johanna who fell asleep on his shoulder. He brought her up to bed and then got ready for bed. He entered their bedroom and saw Kate putting her PJ's on. He walked up to her and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "I'm so happy we are having another baby." She looked up at him and smiled "So am I." She climbed into bed and waited for him to get into bed so she could cuddled and fall asleep soundly.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. I'll update maybe tomorrow, maybe Saturday. Definitely Saturday the latest. See ya on the ****flip side guys! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4: August

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4! I fucked up bad in the last chapter. It said in chapter 2 that Johanna found out about the baby but in chapter 3 it said that she didn't know. My bad guys! I'll fix it. Enjoy! -J.A.**

* * *

_August... week 13, day 5_

Kate entered the loft and saw that it was suspiciously quiet. She looked in Rick's office and found it empty. She looked in the kitchen and it was empty too. She looked into her daughters room and no one was in there. the last place to look was their bedroom. She poked her head in and saw that the blinds were drawn, Johanna and Rick were snuggled under their big comforter. Johanna appeared to be asleep and Rick looked like he was drifting off. She smiled and decided to let them sleep for a while. She went into the kitchen and started on some soup.

2 hours later she walked into their bed room and saw that they were still sleeping. She started to wake them up. Rick open his eyes to find his beautiful wife stroking his head and starring at him with a loving gaze. "Hey baby and baby." He said as he patted her stomach. She started showing about a month ago. Anyone who knew she was pregnant could tell. "What are you two doing in bed?" She asked. "Jo said she didn't feel good so we laid down and we fell asleep. When did you get home?" "About 2 hours ago. I made some soup so I'll put it in bowls for my snuggle bugs and you two can come in the kitchen." Kate kissed her husband and went into the kitchen.

Rick entered the kitchen holding a sleepy Johanna. The little girl was awake but she looked exhausted. Rick set her on her booster seat and she hung her head. Kate gently lifted her head and saw that she was sweating and pale. She was falling asleep. Kate picked her up and sat her on her lap. Johanna rolled around and buried her head in her mothers chest. Kate felt her daughter's head against her chest and gasped. "Oh my god Castle she's burning up! Can you go get me the thermometer please." Castle got up and ran to get a thermometer. When he returned she was trying to wake Johanna up. "Baby, wake up so I can take your temperature." The little girl lifted up her head and opened her mouth. 10 seconds later Kate pulled the thermometer out of the child's mouth and her eyes widened. "Castle, it 105! We have to get her to the hospital!" Castle ran and grabbed Kate's keys and Kate held Johanna close to her chest. They arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes flat. Johanna was slipping in and out of consciousness. They ran into the emergency room and ran up to the desk. "Help us! Our daughter is unconscious and she has a 105 fever!"Rick said frantically to the nurse. The nurse called a team and a gurney was pulled out and they took Johanna from Kate and placed her on the gurney and started to roll away. The parents ran with the team of doctors until a nurse stopped them because they couldn't go any further. Rick saw that Kate was fighting back tears and he embraced her in a hug. He had to be strong for his wife and daughter.

Kate sat in the waiting room filling out papers and Rick was calling everybody. When he was finished with the calls he made his way back to the waiting room and saw Kate sitting in the chair with her head in her hands. He took a seat next to her and pulled in for a hug. "What ever this is, we will get through this. As a family" Rick said as he gently rocked his wife back and forth. She nodded into her chest and continued to cry.

Alexis arrived as fast as she could. She ran through the hospital with Max right behind her. "Dad! Kate!" The young woman yelled when she saw her father and step-mother. Rick embraced his oldest daughter in a tight hug. Kate hugged Max tight. Max have been dating Alexis since they were freshman's in college. He was a big part of the family. "Did you find anything out?" Max asked. "No, Not yet. We will soon."

A half hour later the doctor entered the waiting room. Martha and Jim had arrived 10 minutes ago and was genially scared for her young granddaughter. Rick and Kate got up and began to talk to the doctor. They were holding each other while getting the news. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Castle, Johanna is infected with the H1N1 virus. She woke up and vomited then passed out. We took blood and ran tests and it showed that she had the virus in her. Since she is under 7 years old we are admitting her and keeping a close eye on her." "When can we see her?" Rick asked "As soon as she is put into a room. But, Mrs. Castle, You're pregnant correct?" Kate looked at Rick then back at doctor. "Yes." "I don't know how to tell you this but..." Rick and Kate were becoming concerned. "What doctor?" Rick said. "You can't come in contact with Johanna until we say that she isn't contagious anymore." Kate looked up at Rick with horror written on her face. "What!" Kate basically screamed at the doctor, "What do you mean I can't come in contact with my daughter!?" , "Because you're pregnant the virus is fatal for you and the baby. We don't want you to get sick and potentially miscarry. Mr. Castle can see your daughter as well as your older daughter. But you, Ms. Rodgers and Mr. Beckett can't come in contact with Johanna until we give the all clear, and because Ms. Rodgers and Mr. Beckett are over 65 they can also fall ill to the virus and it become fatal. Mr. Castle a nurse will be by in a few minutes to bring you to Johanna's room." Rick nodded and the pair walked back to the waiting room. "I can't believe this! My baby is in the hospital and I can't even see her! This is horrible!" Rick stopped walking and embraced her in a hug. "I know this is bad Kate. But don't worry, she will be better before you know it." He kissed the top of her head and they informed their family what happened.

"What do you mean I can't see my grand daughter!" Jim yelled. He was mad that he was barred from seeing his only grandchild. "I'm sorry dad. I can't even see her. Because I'm pregnant and You and Martha are over 65 we are more prone to fatality. We will be able to see her soon." Jim hugged his daughter and the nurse came by to bring Rick and Alexis to Johanna's room. Max stayed behind with Kate, Jim and Martha. The nurse showed Rick and Alexis the room and told them to call her if they needed anything. The pair opened the door and gasped at the site before them. Johanna laid in the bed, white as a ghost and covered with a layer of sweat. She was hooked up to an IV and she had a breathing tube around her nose. Alexis turned to her father and buried her head in her chest. It broke his heart that his baby girl was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious and her mother couldn't be there for her. The father and daughter walked to each side of the bed and took the seats. "I promise baby, you will be okay." He kissed his daughter's head and shuttered at the feeling of her temperature.

The pair sat in the chair for hours. It was midnight when he told Alexis to go home and told her to tell Kate to go home too. She nodded sleepily and kissed her father and sister goodnight. She walked out to the waiting room and Kate and Max dozing off in the chairs. Martha and Jim must have gone home. Alexis woke the two up and made them go home. "Kate, you need rest and these chairs aren't good for you. You can come back tomorrow." Kate gave in and went home. She was tossing and turning for hours before she fell into a restless sleep.

6am rolled by and Kate woke up. She was exhausted. She found no comfort last night. It's not like she could get up and go to the hospital and see her daughter. She couldn't go near her baby until she was better. Kate decided to get ready for work. She showered and got dressed then called Castle

_"Hello?" _He answered in a low voice.

"Hey Castle! How is she?" Kate asked.

_"She looks better. She stopped sweating but she started shivering. Her fever hasn't gone down though." _He said with sadness in his voice.

"My poor baby. I'm so upset that I can't see her."

_"I know, but you are protecting yourself and the baby. You'll be able to see her soon though. I miss you."_

"I miss you too. I'll come by and have breakfast with you then I'll go to work."

_"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."_

"Love you too Castle." Then she hung up. She grabbed her bag and keys and walked out the door. She couldn't wait to see her husband but unfortunately, not her daughter.

Kate walked through the hospital doors and was greeted by her husband. She hugged him and kissed him like she hasn't seen him in months. The both walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. They got breakfast and talked.

"Did she wake up yet?" Kate asked.

"Not yet. They gave her medicine that knocked her out for almost a day. She won't wake up until tonight." Kate nodded and pushed her food around on her plate. She was so upset that her little girl had to go through this. "Hey, she'll be fine. I promise." Castle said as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know but it's terrible that I can't see my daughter when she is sick. It breaks my heart." She started to cry and Rick went around the table and held on to his wife while she cried. She started to calm down when he spoke up again.

"You'll be able to see her soon. Let's not talk about the bad right now. Let's talk about the good! Her birthday is next month, are we going to throw her a party?"

"I want to yeah. She definitely deserves it after this. We will invite everyone and her little friends. Oh no! Jenna and Michael! They were with Johanna last week. They might have caught the virus! Crap! Crap! Crap! I have to call Ryan." Kate dug out her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

_"Ryan."_

"Ryan! It's Beckett!"

_"Hey Beckett! How's little Jo!"_

"From what Castle has told me She is improving."

_"From what Castle has told you? You can't see her?"_

"No! She has the H1N1 virus and it's fatal to pregnant women so I have to stand clear of her until she gets better."

_"Oh My God! Will she be okay?"_

"She will be okay but it will take a while. Speaking of the virus, I highly suggest you and Jenny get Jenna and Michael checked out to see if they have it."

_"Do you think they have it?"_

"I don't know. They might. The doctor said that Johanna had it for a few days now but she only started to show symptoms yesterday and Jenna was with Johanna 2 days ago."

_"Alright, I'll call Jenny and tell her to get them to a doctor."_

"Okay I'll see you in an hour at work."

_"Okay Beckett. See ya."_ Then Ryan hung up. Kate put her phone back in her pocket and turned back to Rick.

"Is he gonna get them checked out?" Rick asked taking a fork full of pancakes. "Yeah. He is calling Jenny right now." Castle nodded and continued eating. "Castle, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We can find out the sex of the baby." Kate said with a smile. Castle had a grin on his face the size of texas. "What do you want the baby to be?" He asked. "Hmm... A baby boy. All you Castle. Personality and all! Of course I wouldn't mind another girl but a baby boy will be nice." Castle smiled. "Me too." They spent the next hour talking about the baby and Johanna and work and other stuff. Kate left an hour later and made her way to work.

Kate walked into the precinct and found Esposito and Ryan bickering at each other about the new case. She smiled at the pair. They fought like 2 brothers. She made her presence known. "Hey boys." She said as she set her things down on her desk.

"Beckett!" The boys yelled in unison.

"How mini Beckett?" asked Esposito

"Castle told me that her fever hasn't gone down and she is still unconscious."

"Wait.. Castle told you? What do you mean Castle told you?"Esposito asked. Kate sighed and sat at her desk.

"Because I'm pregnant, I am at risk of miscarriage if I get infected. Martha, My dad and I can't see her until she is better."

"That's horrible!" Esposito said

"Yeah. Anyway. What's up with this case." The group talked about the case. They were able to solve it before 5 when everyone was scheduled to leave. Beckett couldn't focus on the case. She was too worried about Johanna and if she was okay. Kate started to call Rick when she walked into the loft. She heard his ringtone for her coming from their bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and found Castle's phone on the bed and the shower running. She figured he came to shower and grab some things. 10 minutes later Castle entered the bedroom and found Beckett sitting on the bed reading a book. The new Nikki Heat book to be exact. He made his presence known.

"Hey." She looked up and him and smiled.

"Hey." She got up and gave him a long, passionate kiss hello then returned to her book.

"How long have you been home?" He asked as he began to get dressed.

"About 10 minutes. How long have you been home?" She asked.

"About an hour or so. Alexis stopped by and I asked her to stay with Johanna so I could go shower and get stuff for her."

"Did she wake up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Around 12. She asked for you. My heart broke when I told her you couldn't see her until she got better." He said with sadness in his voice. Kate hung her head. She was upset she couldn't see her baby girl and now she was more upset that her baby was upset!

"I feel so bad! I wish I could be there with her! Thank god you and Alexis are there." Rick nodded and finished getting dressed. Rick had a bag filled with Johanna's things. He was getting ready to leave.

"Let's go through the list. Coloring books, Crayons, her favorite blanket, Beary, and her favorite picture of the three of us. That's it." Rick said as he looked in the bag. He looked up and saw the hurt in his wife's eyes. It broke his heart that she couldn't be there. "Hey, You'll see her soon enough. I promise." He lifted her head and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him. She watched him walk down the hall and into the elevator. She had nothing to worry about! Her daughter will be fine in 3 days and they will all be together again. She closed the door and prepared dinner for herself.

* * *

_week 14.. day 1..._

Kate waited outside the OB\GYN office for Castle. They were going to find out the sex of the baby today and she didn't want to go in there without him. She noticed his Ferrari parking and smiled when she saw him basically jumping out of the car and running towards her.

"I'm sorry. Johanna wouldn't let me leave." He said approaching her. He kissed her and they walked hand in hand into the office. Sitting in the chairs Beckett spoke up, "How is she?" She asked concerned.

"She has gotten better. Her fever has gone down to 101 and she isn't sweating as much anymore. At this rate you'll be able to see her in about 2 days. Maybe even tomorrow." She sighed in relief. Thank god her baby was getting better.

"That's good! I hope it's tomorrow! I can't wait to hug her and hold her. I'be missed you guys so much." She said as she leaned into Castle's chest.

"We've missed you too. So much." He said, putting his arms around her. They sat this way for minutes until the nurse called their name and they walked hand in hand into the room.

Beckett sat on the examination table and Castle sat right next to her. The doctor entered and the pair brought their attention to her. "Alright. Let's see what you're having. Now, I know I couldn't determine the due date of the baby last time but I can today." Beckett laid down on the table and lifted her shirt up. The doctor poured the cool gel on her now small swollen stomach and pressed the wand to it. A heart beat filled the room and Castle and Beckett starred at the screen in awe. "Now, It looks like you are 14 weeks along so the due date is January 9th." Castle and Beckett looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Did you say January 9th?" Beckett said to the doctor, unable to get the words out properly. "Yes. You told me that conception was May 9th, you are 4 1\2 months pregnant and with today being August 24th the due date is January 9th. Is something wrong?" Castle sat there utterly speechless and Beckett felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "Uh.. umm.." is the only thing that was coming out of Beckett's mouth at the moment. Castle spoke up,

"Nothing is wrong. Umm.. So the sex of the baby?" He asked shyly.

"Right, yes. It looks like you two are having a healthy baby boy. Congratualtions." Castle and Beckett looked at each other with tears in their eyes. A baby boy! Horray!

They walked out of the office starring at the sonogram in complete awe. They couldn't wait to tell everyone! They decided to get everyone together and tell them when Johanna was all better.

The pair said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Both still star struck by today's news.

* * *

_week 14.. day 3.._

Becket strode through the hospital with a hop in her step. Today she was able to finally see her daughter after 5 days of being kept away from her baby. She would have been able to have seen her yesterday but her fever spiked again and they got worried. But, that was just the virus taking its last toll on poor Johanna. But today, her fever was gone and her blood work showed no virus in her body so Beckett, Martha and Jim were cleared to be able to see Johanna. Beckett came to the door and saw her baby girl coloring in her book. Castle was sitting next to her coloring in a different book. He was such a child. One of the reasons why he was such a good father and why she loved him so much. She knocked on the door to get the attention of her husband and daughter. They both looked up with happiness present in their eyes and facial expressions.

"Mommy!" Johanna yelled and raised her arms indicating she wanted a hug. Beckett ran to her daughter and embraced her in a hug that brought her to tears.

"Don't cry mommy, I'm all better!" Johanna stated as she threw her arms up in excitement.

"I know baby, I just missed you so much." Kate said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I missed you too mommy." Johanna said and Kate embraced her in a hug again. She was so happy that her family was back together again.

The group sat in the hospital room and talked for hours.

"Baby, did daddy tell you the news?" Kate said to her daughter.

"No, What news?" Johanna said looking at her mother and father. Rick spoke up.

"You're going to have a baby brother in January." Johanna's eyes lit up and hugged her parents. She secretly wanted a baby brother because she had seen the fights her friend Mackenzie and her older sister have gotten into. She didn't want to fight with her younger sibling. She wants to love him and protect him from harm, and she couldn't wait to do that come January.

Rick and Kate signed the release papers and they get Johanna ready to go back home. Johanna could barley contain her excitement. She missed being in her room with all her toys. The hospital was boring and she couldn't wait to go back and see her family. They were all waiting for her back at the loft for a welcome home party. The group walked hand in hand out of the hospital and on their way back home.

* * *

**Dear sweet tater tots. That was the longest chapter I've have ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and follow. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A. **


	5. Chapter 5: September

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My grandmother died and I haven't had any time to think clearly. Also, I have to address this. FanFiction is something people like to read and write for fun. If someone makes a small mistake you shouldn't be a total dick about it and write a hurtful review about it. It's my fucking story and I will write what I want, even if some of the facts are wrong. And yes, I'm talking to you ****_Codedriver._**** I did do fucking research, douche bag. I probably read it wrong because it was late and thats the only time I can stop and write. So screw you. If you can't handle the mistakes I've made then don't read the story.. Anyway, to my other readers, Thank you for sticking by this story. Here is Chapter 5. -J.A.**

* * *

_September.. Week 23..._

Kate sat at the kitchen table on the phone. She was getting everything ready for Johanna's birthday party tomorrow. She ordered the food, the cake, and the entertainment, which included a magician, because both her and Castle gave a big hell no to a clown. She invited everyone in the family and a few of Johanna's friends from class. She was putting the finishing touches on the cake. It was a long day. Kate took the day off so she could finish the planning so she would't have to rush tomorrow. She thanked the guy from Kiddie Cakes and she hung up. She sighed and hung her head. She was finally done and she could take a nap. She looked at the clock on the cable box and it said the it was 12 noon. She had 3 hours until she had to pick Johanna up from school and 6 hours until she had to pick Castle up from the airport. He was on a week long book tour and they both really missed him. She laid down on the couch and tried to get some rest. She slept for an hour and a half before she was woken up by her phone ringing. It was Castle.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily

_"Kate? Hey. Were you asleep?"_

"Yeah. I just had a much needed nap."

_"Oh. Wait, you're asleep in the precinct. You haven't done that since you were pregnant with Johanna."_

"No Castle, I took the day off to plan Johanna's party tomorrow. I finished maybe an hour ago and I fell asleep. I have to get her in about another hour. Speaking of which. What city are you in right now?"

_"LA. I'm actually leaving for the airport right now. I'm flying to Milwaukee and then flying from there to New York. I'll be arriving around 10-ish. It was supposed to be 6 but I was held up at the signing this morning and now I'm rushing to catch my 2:00 flight." _She laughed when she heard him curse out the driver in front of him. The people in California weren't used to his New York road rage. She sure as hell wasn't

"What airport again?"

_"La Guardia. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you when I land in Milwaukee. Love you Kate."_

"Love you too Rick." Then she heard a click that indicated that he had hung up.

She decided that it was pointless to go back to sleep, so she decided to go to the store to get some decorations for tomorrow before going to pick up Johanna from school.

Kate stood outside of P.S.210. In 5 minutes they will conclude the school day and everyone will get to go home for the weekend. Kate was chatting up one of the mother's of Johanna's friends. Her name was Rose.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Rose asked balancing a 10 month old baby on her hip.

"Yep! Finished planning earlier today. All I need is Rick." Kate said giving a sad smile. Rose and Kate have gotten close over the past 2 years and so have Johanna and Rose's daughter Clara.

"Don't worry, He'll be back in a few hours." The baby started to fuss and Rose calmed him down.

"You know, You and John are more than welcome to come. And little Jack." Kate lightly pinched the baby's cheeks and Jack rewarded Kate with a smile and a laugh.

"I know, but it's a kids party. I don't want to put the burden on you and Rick." Rose bowed her head.

"Nonsense! I would be delighted for you three to come! It's not just kids. My family and friends are going to be there. You can finally meet Lanie! Plus, her and her boyfriend have a son Jack's age so they can play together!" Rose smiled at Kate and accepted her offer.

"Speaking of sons, how's baby #2?" Kate put her hand on her swollen stomach. She was 5 1\2 months pregnant and anyone could tell.

"He is doing well. I went to the doctors a few days ago and she says he is healthy." Kate smiled. Rose was about to say something when they both heard the bell and saw kids come running out of the school. Kate said her goodbyes to Rose and Baby Jack and proceeded to the front of the crowd. She saw Johanna run out of the school with a birthday crown on her head. She looked for her mother. Apon seeing her, Johanna ran over to Kate and embraced her in a hug.

"Mommy! Look! Ms. Anna gave me a crown and I wore it all day and everyone said happy birthday to me even though it's tomorrow!" Kate laughed and spoke to her daughter

"Wow! That's awesome! Come on. Let's go." Kate placed Johanna on the floor and they held hands walking to the car.

"Mommy, Where's daddy?" Johanna asked her mother

"Daddy is on a plane right now. We are going to pick him up later from the airport." Johanna's eyes lit up at the mention of her father's return. Kate placed Johanna in the car and got into the car and drove away listening to her daughter talk about her day at school.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Kate and Johanna walked hand in hand to the car. It was 10 and Rick's plane was landing at 10:30. Johanna was tired and she couldn't wait to get into the car so she could sleep for a little. Within 5 minutes of the car ride the little girl was fast asleep. Kate saw her daughter asleep and smiled. A half hour later Kate arrived at the airport and walked inside with Johanna asleep in her arms. Johanna was getting too heavy for Kate. Probably because Kate was pregnant and she couldn't carry that much anymore. Johanna wouldn't wake up from her nap so Kate had no choice but to carry her to baggage claim.

Kate sat on one of the chairs with Johanna fast asleep on her lap. She looked around to see if Rick was walking down the ramp from the gate. She saw a bunch of people walking down and then she saw him. Her tall, handsome husband walking down the ramp, trying to locate his wife. They both made eye contact and smiled. Kate picked Johanna up and placed her on her hip and walked towards her husband. Rick basically ran towards his wife and child. They both hugged each other and kissed passionately. Johanna finally woke up and found her father embracing her and her mother in a tight hug. She leaped into her father's arms and didn't let go until they approached the car. She was so happy he was home. Johanna dozed off in the car and didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Johanna opened her eyes and smiled. Today was her birthday. She was 7. Her party was today. She turned to her Hello Kitty clock and saw that it read 8:30. She smiled and leaped out of bed and ran to her parent's room. She peeked inside and saw that her mother was fast asleep but her father wasn't in the room. She decided to let Kate sleep and ran around the house to see where Rick was. She checked in his office, he wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and he wasn't in there either. She finally checked the kitchen and saw that he was flipping pancakes. Her eyes widened at the stack of pancakes on the counter. She tried to stay hidden but she wasn't very good at it. Rick heard a small noise and saw his daughter standing in the door way. He smiled and put the spatula down and scooped up his daughter.

"Happy birthday baby girl." He said as he kissed his daughter. She giggled and thanked him. "Why don't I go wake up mommy and we can start eating." She nodded and he placed her down and went to his bedroom. He found his wife still asleep. She was wearing one of his old shirts because nothing fitted anymore. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Kate jumped up at the soft touch of her husbands lips on her cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Come on Kate, our darling birthday girl wants to eat." She smiled and they both walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Kate let go of Rick and hugged her daughter wishing her a happy birthday. The family sat down and ate while talking about the party later on today.

3:00 rolled by and people started to show up. First it was Alexis, Max and Martha. Then came Ryan, Jenny and the kids. Next came Lanie, Esposito and their baby, Jake. After them came some of Johanna's friends from school, including Rose, Joh, Clara and Baby Jack. The rest of Johanna's friends came and so did Jim. The party was in full swing. Johanna was having a good time. The girls were hanging out in the kitchen gossiping and gawking over Alexis' engagement ring. Max proposed to her last week and everyone was excited for the wedding. It wouldn't happen until Baby Caskett #2 was born so they had a while. The boys hung out and talked about sports and other crap that boys talk about. Esposito and Ryan made sure that Max knew that if he hurt Alexis, he would never be seen again. Max quickly understood and re assured them that he would never hurt Alexis

5 hours later, the party ended and everyone had gone home. Kate sat on the couch holding Johanna in her arms. The little girl fell asleep as soon as everyone left. Rick sat next to his wife and child. Kate leaned on Rick and sighed.

"Great party." Rick whispered

"Yeah. It looks like she had a great time." The pair looked down at their sleeping daughter and laughed. "Hey Rick, I have a question. Why is it that when Alexis and Max left here, Max looked like he was about to pass out?" Rick bowed his head and avoided eye contact.

"Well, me and the guys kinda told him that if he hurt Alexis we would kill him."

"CASTLE!"

"Shhh! He knows we're only joking."

"That's the thing Castle, he's been in this family for so long that he knows you jack asses aren't joking!" Rick smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"I'm sorry. But it's true. If he did hurt Alexis I'll skin him alive, NO big deal."

"Jesus Christ Castle, I can't even with you sometimes." Kate got up and carried Johanna up to bed. She put Johanna to bed and walked into their room and got ready for bed. Rick appeared at the door and spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait until Alexis hears about this. She will rip you a new one so fast." Kate chuckled and proceeded to climb into bed. Rick climbed in right after her and they snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks again to all my followers and I'm sorry I made you guys wait. You won't wait much longer! See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6: October

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week! I started school on Monday and I wanted to focus on making a good impression on my first week of Junior year. It's safe to say that junior year is going to be the death of me. Well, that or the Castle or Bones premiers. Anyway, here is chapter 6! -J.A. **

* * *

_October... 28 weeks... October 31st_

Castle was hanging up decorations. His annual Halloween party was tonight and he was excited. Everyone was going to be there. Their precinct family, his writer buddies and their biological family. He was excited for everyone to see him in his 'Captain Hammer' costume. He has been told constantly that he looks like Nathan Fillion so he decided to humor everyone. Plus, he was secretly in love with Dr. Horrible Sing Along Blog. It was 5pm and everyone was arriving at 8. Beckett decided to take Johanna trick or treating for a bit and then come home and enjoy the party. The pair was going with Jenny and the kids and Ryan was going to hang out with Castle.

Castle was finishing the decorations when he saw his beautiful wife appear at the top of the steps. She was dressed up as Dr. Temprance Brennan from the show Bones. The pair became obsessed with the show when Beckett was pregnant with Johanna. They discovered the show one night when they couldn't sleep. It was the only costume that she liked and she looked good in. The family was going to keep the costumes fandom based. Castle as Captain Hammer, Beckett as Bones, Johanna as an adorable 10th Doctor.

Castle laughed at Beckett's costume. She was Bones in season 7. He loved it. Beckett straightened up and spoke up. "Mr. Castle, May I present to you, The Doctor!" Beckett stepped out of the way and Johanna jumped out from the hall way pointing her sonic screwdriver at the wall. She looked absolutely adorable. She outfit was a dress version of 10s brown suit and she was wearing a pair of cream colored converse. Her hair was up in pigtails and she begged Beckett to put makeup on her. So, Beckett but light makeup on her and Johanna was happy.

Castle laughed and clapped his hands. "So _Doctor_, _Bones_, What is on the agenda for tonight?" Castle said as he picked up Johanna up and spun her around. She giggled and yelled to be put down. "Well _Captain_, Ryan should be here any minute and we will leave to go trick or treating and we will be home by 8 for the party." She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. As they pulled apart there was a knock at the door. Johanna ran and opened the door after being told that it was okay to open it by her parents. There stood a little boy in a spider-man mask and a little girl in an Ariel costume. Her friends were here! She let them in and the group started to talk. Beckett saw the tree little kids standing by the door and 2 adults following in behind. Jenny and Ryan were dressed as a mobster and a flapper from the 20s.

The adults talked for a bit then the ladies and children left for trick or treating, leaving the men to prepare the house for the party.

Ryan and Castle said goodbye to their wives and children and proceeded into the kitchen to prepare the food. "So Castle, Who's going to be at this shindig tonight?" Ryan said. Castle laughed and answered

"Well, you guys, Laine, Esposito and baby Jake, Alexis and Max, Mother, A ton of my writer buddies, and John, Rose and Clara. This party is going to be Jumpin'!" Ryan laughed

"Alright Destiny's Child. How is baby Castle numero uno anyway?" Castle sighed and drank his beer. Ryan noticed the sadness appear on his face and he was concerned. "Castle, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing its just that... She's engaged! My little girl is getting married and I'm getting old." Castle took a seat next to Ryan

"Dude! You're having a baby! Babies make you feel young! It's okay to feel old sometimes but remember, you still got it if you can still conceive a baby! Alexis might be getting married, but you still have 2 more children that you can watch grow up. Hell, you might even have a fourth in a couple of years." Castle's eyes widened and turned towards Ryan and gave him a 'are you joking?' look.

"Dude. My wife is still pregnant with our third. Lets not start talking about a fourth until we get there. If we get there. This might be our last. Kate has always talked about having lots of children and I don't want to disappoint her if I can't give her that in a couple of years. In 3 years time I'm going to be 50! I can't have another newborn at 50. I don't want to let her down if she wants another one in a few years." Castle hung his head

"Castle! You could never let her down! She loves you and if you can't give her another baby in a few years that's okay! You have 3 wonderful children already." Castle smiled and thanked his friend and continued to talk about work and the new book. There was a knock at the door and Castle went to open it. There stood Esposito dressed in a sweet ninja outfit, Lanie in a cat costume and Jake as a little pumpkin. Castle greeted them and they journeyed to the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile..._**

The kids ran up to the houses and rang the doorbell. Kate and Jenny stayed back and talked.

"So Kate? How are you feeling?" Jenny asked

"Tired. I haven't felt so tired in my life. Well except when I was pregnant with Jo." Kate said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She felt a small kick and smiled

"Well, you look great. How's Castle during the pregnancy?" Jenny asked. The kids were moving towards the next house and they followed close behind.

"He's been great. Always catering to my needs. Except. He's been acting weird these past few weeks. Ever since Alexis got engage he's been.. different. He doesn't show it but I can see it. He looks upset." Jenny raised an eyebrow

"He's probably upset because she is getting married. Not the marriage part, more of the 'she is growing up and isn't going to rely on him anymore'. My dad was the same way when I got engaged. He was happy for me but he was upset that I wasn't going to depend on him anymore."

"I figured that. I was worried that he was upset about the baby." Kate whispered. Jenny's eyes widened

"What!? Rick is ecstatic about the baby! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know! I mean, we aren't young anymore and I was worried that he would be upset about having another baby at 47. Plus, what if we want more kids in the future? I'm not exactly young anymore. It will be harder to conceive a baby and I don't want to disappoint him if we can't have another child." Kate sighed

"Castle is happy about the baby! You know that. When ever he is over without you all he talks about is Alexis, Johanna and baby 3. Also, you could never let him down. He loves you too much and even if you can't have any more kid you have 3 perfect children already." Kate smiled at Jenny's kind words. The women continued to talk.

"Hey, Where is Lanie tonight? She is going to the party tonight right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I asked her if she wanted to come but she didn't want to expose Jake to the mountain of candy until he is older. She'll come with us next year." Kate said

The ladies finish up with the kids and headed back to the loft. It was already 8 and they the party had started.

The little group returned to the loft and found the party in full swing. Mostly everyone had arrived and the party was, in Castle's words, 'Jumpin Jumpin'. The group entered and greeted everyone. The party went on for hours. Everyone talked and laughed. Hearing stories about Castle's wild rides as a kid and Kate's adventures in the Academy. Everyone talked about the precinct and Castle and Beckett's partnership that hasn't been seen in the precinct since Johanna was 4. He helped on occasion with cases but he went to the precinct for a full day. They played corny games like bobbing for apples and the kids got their faces painted. It was an amazing party. But, nothing will beat the party a year after they first met, where Kate scared Castle with her costume.

12:30 rolled around and everyone left. Beckett sat on the couch falling asleep. Johanna had gone up to bed at 10 and was fast asleep. They changed out of their costumes and into their pajamas. The crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 6! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. Since school has started I probably won't update until the weekend. Whenever I have free time during the weekend I'll update. I'll see ya on the flip side guys. -J.A.**


	7. Chapter 7: November Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. School has consumed my life, but it should ease up soon. Anyway, Here is chapter 7! -J.A.**

* * *

_November... 31 weeks.._

Kate sat on the bed surfing the web. It was getting a bit hard to look at the screen with her giant belly in the way. 9 weeks. That's all that was left until their precious baby boy was going to enter the world. This pregnancy was going by so fast. Rick entered the room and shed his clothes from the day. He looked exhausted. His new Nikki Heat book came out last week and he had meetings all day about the book tours next year.

He climbed into bed and watched his wife concentrate on what she was reading. He loved watching her and she thought it was creepy. She noticed him watching and she spoke up.

"Castle, its creepy to stare, even at me." She said no taking focus off of the screen. He smiled and spoke up.

"I was just starring at your beauty." He said smiing and she laughed.

"Do you see me right now? I look horrible." He sighed and took the laptop away from her. They kissed and roamed each others bodies. They were both too tired to go any further than that so they just cuddled.

"Hey Beckett, We have to pick a name." Castle said. She looked up at him and started to think.

"Hmm.. Jon?" She said. Castle made a face.

"Too normal. I want a name that is unique." He said. She thought and spoke again.

"Well I knew this kid back in elementary school who was named Seamus." Castle looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn baby, thats a little too unique! I want him to have a normal name but not something too normal." Kate nodded and continued.

"Jacob?" She said.

"No, I was bullied by a kid named Jake all through middle school. Brian?" Kate made a face.

"I'm not feeling that name. Brendan?" Castle shook his head.

"Hell no! I had a stalker once named Brendan. Kendall?" Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"I really like that name! It's unique but at the same time normal! I think we just found our baby's name!" She hugged and kissed him and they cuddled ad fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_The next day..._

Castle woke up to see the bed empty. He saw that the clock read 9 am so he figured he would get dressed and go to the precinct.

He arrived at the precinct an hour later with coffee in his hand. one for him and one Decaf for Kate. He walked up to her desk and saw it empty. They were working on a case so he thought she was watching an interrogation. He walked into the watching room and found Kate standing there with Gates. He greeted them both and handed her the coffee. They stood there watching Ryan and Esposito yelling at the suspect until the suspect broke and confessed. They sighed in relief and headed back to the bullpen. They did paper work.. well more like Kate did paperwork and Castle watched. Noon rolled on by and they decied to go get something to eat. They went to Remy's for a burger than returned to the precinct. The group were discussing family life when Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett." She answered.

_"Hello. May I speak to Mrs. Castle?"_

"Speaking"

_"Mrs Castle! I'm Melissa McKee. I work in the main office at P.S. 210. Can you and Mr. Castle please come down to the school. Something has happened." _Apon hearing those works Kate sat up and looked at Rick

"What happened?" She asked. Rick looked at her confused and she shrugged her shoulders.

_"We had a lockdown drill today. No one could leave the classrooms or enter. When Ms. Anna explained that the kids couldn't leave, Johanna started to scream and cry and she wouldn't stop. We tried to calm her down but all she kept saying was that 'The mean man has Mommy.' Now she is in the nurses office holding on to Ms. Anna for dear life." _When Kate heard these words she jumped out of her chair. She thanked Melissa and said that they were on their way. She explained what happened to Castle while they were driving to the school. He parked and they both ran inside.

The were directed to the nurses office. Castle walked in first to run in. Johanna saw her father and leaped into his arms and began to sob. Kate followed close behind him. Ms. Anna took her out of the room to speak.

"Mrs. Castle, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." The young teacher said. Kate shook her head and spoke

"You sat with her can consoled her. Thank you." Kate smiled

"May I ask, What happened that made her freak out?" Kate bowed her head and began to speak.

"In June, We were held hostage at a bank. She did this before that day and we didn't know why. We asked Castle's oldest daughter for help because she has a doctorate in Psychology and she doesn't even know what the problem is. Can we take her home?" Kate asked. Ms. Anna nodded and excused herself to go back to class. The family left the school and went home. Johanna had fallen asleep in Rick's arms. The group got home and Rick put her on their bed so she could sleep. Kate decided to stay in there with her just in case she woke up and begin to cry. Johanna slept for 2 hours before waking up to her mothers face by hers. She snuggled close to her and sighed. Kate looked down at her daughter and sighed as well.

"Baby, what happened?" Kate asked. Johanna looked up at her and spoke.

"When they said that we couldn't leave I got scared and thought back to that day. I thought I was never going to see you again Mommy!" Johanna threw her arms around Kate's neck and began to cry again. Kate sat there soothing her daughter and calming her down.

In the next room, Castle was on the phone with Alexis.

"Did you find something?" He asked her.

"I think I've got something. She has been having recurring flashbacks, anything similar to the hostage sends her into a trance, like she is back int the bank, Dad, I think she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. All the symptoms are there. Does she have nightmares?" Alexis asked

"Once in a while." Rick said

"Okay, it could be a mild case then. I would get her properly diagnosed but I believe that's the case." Alexis said. Castle sighed and thanked his daughter. He hung up and sat down at his desk. PTSD. His daughter might have PTSD. This broke his heart. His sweet little baby might be suffering from PTSD.

Kate entered Castle's office and found him with his head on the desk. She walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He looked up and pulled her into a hug. She soothed him and asked what was wrong.

"Alexis thinks that Johanna has PTSD. She's not sure. We have to get her diagnosed." Kate's eyes filled with horror. She didn't want her baby girl to go through that. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Castle embraced her and held her.

* * *

**Alright kitties, Here is chapter 7! I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I will pick up the pace soon. I will continue November in Chapter 8. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	8. Chapter 8: November Part 2

**Hey guys! It's Columbus day and I'm ma fucking tired. Here is chapter 8! -J.A.**

* * *

_November... 32 weeks._

Rick, Kate and Johanna sat in the waiting room of Dr. Graham Thorne, a physiologist who specializes in disorders in children. Alexis is a good friend of his and when Alexis called Dr. Thorne and told him what happened he put them in as soon as possible. Johanna sat on Rick's lap and dozed off. She hadn't been sleeping that much since the whole school ordeal so when she would sleep it was a blessing. Kate read a magazine but she couldn't stay focused. Why did her baby girl have to go through this. She knew how hard it was to live with PTSD. At least Kate would be able to help Johanna through this.

10 minutes later Dr. Thorne walked into the waiting room and greeted the family.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Throne. You must be the Castles." Rick shook the doctor's hand.

"I would like to speak to Johanna alone for a little bit then I will bring you two in and talk. Is that okay?" The doctor asked. Rick and Kate nodded. Rick placed Johanna on the floor. She looked up at the doctor then ran behind Rick's legs and hid. Rick turned around and kneeled down to Johanna's level

"Jo. Don't worry. Mommy and I will be out here if you need us. Go with Dr. Thorne." Johanna nodded and walked over to Dr. Thorne and took his hand and the pair walked into the room and shut the door.

Johanna sat on the couch across from Dr. Thorne looking at the floor. Dr. Thorne decided to speak.

"So, Johanna. Would you like to tell me what happened at the bank that day?" He asked. Johanna shook her head. "Please? It will make you feel better to talk about it." Johanna looked up at him then back down at the floor. She spoke up.

"Me and Mommy went out to a bunch of stores so Daddy could write. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay home and play dress up with daddy. It's funny seeing him in a tutu." The little girl giggled and continued. "We went to a bunch of stores and then we went to the bank. Mommy was on the phone with Daddy when the robbers walked in. She told Daddy to call Uncle Javi and Uncle Ryan for help. The mean people made us get onto the floor. The mean man grabbed Mommy and made her stand up. She told him that she was a cop and he got so scared. We all sat in a circle. I sat on mommy's lap. I fell asleep but, mommy woke me up and took my Locket. She handed me to one of the other people and crawled towards the door and threw my locket out the door. The mean men came back and took mommy into the other room. The nice bank lady held onto me until daddy and the cops came into the bank. I ran to Daddy and I held onto him. The mean man walked out with Mommy in front of him. I hid my face in Daddy's chest and the next thing I know I'm being squished between Mommy and Daddy." Dr. Thorne took notes on what the little girl had told him. It was such a shame that this sweet little girl had to face something so traumatic like that.

"Daddy told me that you had nightmares. Would you like to tell me about them?" He asked. Johanna buried her face into the cushion of the couch and mumbled no. Dr. Thorne nodded and asked her something else.

"Have you ever talked about what happened to anyone? Mommy? Daddy? Alexis?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"Do you like school?" He asked. The little girl looked up and smiled.

"Yeah! School is so cool! I have a lot of friends and my teacher is nice too!" They sat there for another 20 minutes talking about things Johanna likes and dislikes. The pair walked out of the office and found Kate asleep on Rick's shoulder while Rick reads something on his phone. Johanna giggled at her mother sleeping and that caught Rick's attention. He gently woke Kate up. They both got up and walked towards the pair. Johanna ran off and played with the toys that were in the waiting room. The adults began to speak.

"We talked about what happened in the bank but, she was very private about the nightmares. I want you guys to talk to her about it more. I know that you don't want her to talk about it and make her more upset but talking about it will help her become more open with her nightmares and it can gives me a more definitive diagnosis. I would like her to come back next week so we can get more acquainted and she can become more comfortable with me." Rick and Kate nodded and said goodbye to Dr. Thorne and the family went home.

* * *

**Okay guys! Chapter 8! There are around 2-3 chapters left in this story. On a side note I MET JOHN FUCKING BARROWMAN YESTERDAY AT NEW YORK COMIC CON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (John Barrowman played Jack Harkness on Doctor who and Torchwood and a ****villain on Arrow.) Anyway. I'll post more Wednesday or next weekend. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	9. Chapter 9: December

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer screen broke so I'm on my cousins computer. We are coming into the December chapter. 2 more chapters left! Here is Chapter 9! -J.A.**

* * *

_December... 36 weeks..._

Kate was jolted awake by a sharp pain. Oh dear god was it time? No, it couldn't be. She still had a month until their baby boy was to make his appearance into the world. She sat up in bed and looked the clock on her bedside table. 3:47. She was going to wait until she felt another contraction to wake up Rick. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She prayed that this was a false alarm. She fell asleep again. The next time she woke up it was 6:30. Thank god. It was just a Braxton-Hicks contraction. She turned over in bed and found Castle's side empty. She got up and went to investigate. She walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the counter with Johanna. The little girl was laughing at the silly faces her daddy was making. She made her presence known. Rick looked over at her and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a big kiss. Johanna screamed ewe at her parents and they both laughed.

"So, are you excited for maternity leave?" Castle asked. Kate gave him 'The Look' and answered.

"No! I hate being alone in the house. Johanna will be at school and you have meeting all week." She pouted. It was honestly boring in the loft when no one was home. When she was pregnant with Johanna she got so bored that she sat on the couch for hours watching Doctor Who on Netflix.

"Don't worry, you wont be alone for long. I promise I'll try to end the meetings so I can come home and hang out with you." Rick said. Kate smiled and kissed them goodbye. She watched as her husband and daughter walked out of the loft hand in hand. She sighed and made her way back to the bedroom where she would read Castle's new book. By the time she was finished with Chapter 7 it was 10 and she had to get dressed for the got dressed and sat on the computer until she heard a click of the door knob and the slow opening of the door. She looked up and saw Castle standing at the door frame. He looked absolutely exhausted. He took his shoes off and jumped on the bed and snuggled up to his pillow and fell asleep instantly. She decided to let him sleep for a bit and she would make them lunch. Well, she wouldn't make lunch she would go buy it. She ordered 2 burgers from Remy's and went to pick them up. When she returned to the loft Castle was still fast asleep. She decided to wake him up for lunch. As they were both eating Beckett spoke up.

"Rick, are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah Kate. The meeting today totally wiped me out. They scheduled a book tour for January. I told them there was no way in hell I was going to leave you with the new baby or still pregnant. It was non stop screaming and cursing until Gina finally agreed to cancel it. Which led to more arguments about when we were supposed to have a tour which I said that the baby had to be over 2 months old for me to go on tours. More screaming and cursing and now I have a tour scheduled for mid-April." Kate listened to the whole story and was genially concerned for her husband. He sounded so upset and there was nothing she could to except comfort him in his time of need. They talked for a good hour about everything. They talked like they haven't seen each other in months. They talked about everything and anything under the sun. Kate badgered Rick about their christmas plans. They were supposed to go to the Hamptons but Rick changed his mind. He had something special for Kate and they had to stay in the city for it. Kate finally gave in and agreed to stay in the city. They were inviting their whole family over for Christmas eve and day. Rick couldn't wait to give Kate her gift on Christmas day. 2 more weeks.

* * *

_December 25th... Christmas day... 38 weeks.._

Kate sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket and Rick's arms. They watched Johanna tear through her gifts. She flew right through them like a bat out of hell. Johanna was done in 10 minutes flat and was playing with her new toys. Caskett sat on the couch watching their daughter play happily on the floor. Rick got up with protest from Kate. He pulled her up off the couch and took her into a big hug. He whispered in her ear.

"I have another surprise for you." He pulled out a blind fold from his pocket and put it on her eyes. Kate was confused but went along with it. He guided her up the stairs and into the hall way. He stopped her and made her stand there for a second. Then he guided her some more and stopped her. He told her to take the blind fold off and she ripped it off as fast as she can. There she stood, Standing in the bedroom of their future son. Walls painted blue and brown. The furniture white with blue and brown blankets. In the corner sat a rocking chair like the one her mother used to have in her nursery. They had it in Johanna's room when she was born but put it in storage when she turned 3. She stood there in complete awe. Her little boy's room was perfect. It was just the way she pictured it. She turned towards the crib and saw writing in calligraphy, their son's name.

**_Kendall James Jackson Castle._**

It was one hell of a name. She turned towards Castle and the tears that were forming in her eyes flowed free down her cheeks. She ran towards her husband and embraced him in a long hug and a slow, deep, meaningful kiss. Once they broke apart she spoke.

"Castle, oh my god. This is perfect. Thank you so much for this. For everything." She said with tears in her eyes. Castle smiled and replied.

"Always." They kissed again and journeyed back to the living room to clean up and get everything ready for later that day.

* * *

**Ohkay guys! I'm very sorry this story is taking so long to write! I promise I'll try to post more often. Anyway! To all my bones readers... HOLY SHIT CABOBS THEY ARE FUCKING MARRIED! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WAS IN TEARS DURING THE VOWS. I LOVE WHEN THEY REFERENCE THE PAST. okay, Happy halloween kittens and I'll see you on the flip side! -J.A.**


End file.
